backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amir Khan
Amir Khan, the drummer of the group, is a character in the Backyard Sports series. He likes to play the heavy metal drums and is the younger brother of Achmed Khan. Physical Appearance In the older Backyard Sports games (1997 to 2001), Amir very much resembles his brother, only he is shorter, has no headphones, and has an orange shirt. In 2005, He keeps his appearance from the past, only his shirt has been changed to dark red. Since Amir was discontinued, he no longer appears in the game. Personality Amir looks up to his big brother and dreams of playing drums in Achmed's band (however, in Backyard Soccer, he said he wanted to play bass). In Backyard Baseball 2003, he said he once made a poster for a contest at school about not littering with a rock band singing a song about littering. It did not win, though. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Amir likes music and root beer. He also likes playing in the outfield. Just make sure his older brother Achmed is on the same team. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = He's not quite the hitter that his big brother Achmed is, but Amir appears to have better instincts for the game. Put him on the same team as his brother, and he always seems to step it up a level. Amir is great on the mound too, especially in a closing role. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = Alone, Amir is a pretty decent player. Put him on a team with his brother Achmed, and he's a little powder keg. Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Amir's a smart kid. He's got a great eye for the ball and a pretty respectable kicking leg. He likes to play with his big brother Achmed. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Amir can rock almost as hard as big brother Achmed. He's got a great eye for the ball and a pretty respectable kicking leg. Rock on, Amir! Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = The biggest difference between heavy rocking Amir and heavy rocking brother Achmed? Amir can play defense. With his phenomenal speed and court skills, Amir might be the top point guard in this league. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings Trivia *Amir plays very well when he is on the same team as Achmed, but loses skill at pitching. *Originally, Amir wanted to play the bass guitar in Achmed's band someday. Somehow in the later games, he decides to play drums. *It is revealed by Achmed in Backyard Soccer that he and Amir are Pakistani. *Amir makes an appearance as a generic kid in Backyard Baseball 2007 in season mode. In Football 2008, Achmed said Amir is performing in a different band than the Knights of Rockville (the one Achmed is in). * While Achmed appears in Backyard Baseball 2015; once again, Amir is absent from the game and no reference to him is made. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Discontinued Backyard Kids Category:Backyard Kids Category:Males